


Pudding Theif,

by KitHolt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHolt/pseuds/KitHolt
Summary: Keith and Cozmo scower the kitchen for a snack late in the evening, only to discover a theft has been committed...(Inspired by artwork I cant remember... I'll look for it.)





	Pudding Theif,

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this short piece! Please comment and like if it did entertain you. (Don't repost my work, thanks.)

Keith yawned as he made his way into the garrison commissary in serious need of a snack. Quiznak, he sounded like Hunk, he thought as he shuffled over to the giant fridge ignoring the insistent wet nose nuzzling into his hand. 

Cozmo whined softly at his side, looked like he wasn't the only one hungry. "Shh, hang on bud," Keith whispered pulling the handle and peering inside at the contents of the icebox. He grabbed a small tupperware container filled with four sausages and leaned down quick to place it on the floor for Kozmo, before turning back to the fridge. Keith was pretty sure he still had one chocolate pudding left, his eyes flicked over the shelves his stomach steadily sinking as he found none. 

"What the hell? Where's my pudding?" He grumbled leaning back and absentmindedly scratching behind Kozmo's ear scowling at the fridge. He whirled around at the soft padding of feet, Lance stood frozen next to the trashcan eyes blown wide. 

Keith zeroed in on the empty pudding cup clasped in his hand, he growled angrily. "Lance... Is that my pudding?" He asked taking a step forward as his boyfriend sputtered."K-Keith! Uh, pshh no. I-i have no idea what you're talking about." He coughed into his fist as his voice cracked in a squeak, tossing the evidence blatantly into the trashcan. 

Keith laughed in disbelief glaring as Lance shifted back a step, looking ready to bolt. "That was the last one!" Keith snapped sounding almost like a petulant child as he rushed Lance, the Cuban squealed as he ran out of the kitchen door. 

"Keith, babe, I'm sorry! I was hungry!" Lance yelped as Keith's hand grazed his arm, he sped up rushing around a corner. Keith bumped into the wall in his haste, snorting as the realization hit him. Lance was headed to their shared bedroom, the dummy. 

Lance hurried down the hall to his room, slipping in and locking the door behind him as he stopped hands on his knees as he panted. "Lance! Open the door." Keith's voice sounded behind him, causing him to jump in fright. "No way!" Lance said, pressing his ear to the cold metal door listening. Silence, confused he opened his mouth to speak only to squeal when a pop sounded behind him. "Kozmo!" He yelped as Keith glaring, crowded him back against the wall. Lance groaned exasperation as Keith gripped his shirt, an annoyed frown on his face. "You stole my pudding, Lance." Lance whined, "I was hungry!" 

Keith rolled his eyes resisting the urge to rub his temples. Lance after a moment grinned, earning a puzzled look from his boyfriend. Lance leaned forward into Keith's space their noses brushing, the half galran boy sputtered stepping back a little in surprise. 

The Cuban's arms snaked around his waist, breath washing over Keith's lips making him shiver. "What the-. No, no wait, wait. What are you doing?" Keith blushed leaning his neck back as Lance puckered his lips. "Don't speak," Lance grumbled pecking the corner of his lips quickly. 

"I'm still mad!" Keith glared slightly his ears burning at the kiss. "Okay, okay. I said I was sorry." Lance mumbled, "Can I kiss you now?" Keith nodded his head and Lance leapt forward and capturing Keith's lips in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short!


End file.
